


Welcome to Wonderland, Baby

by itstotoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I might write it out in a different fic lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Lev only has one line lmao, M/M, Nekoma plans to do a play, but not really ???, insert trademark sign, interrupted ??? smut ???, like workplace bois, probably not though nsjndskj oo f, you can't tell from this one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstotoro/pseuds/itstotoro
Summary: “K-Kuro…~ Kuro, please~” Kenma repeats, his head tilting back as he became a mess under his boyfriend’s harsh gaze. In response, the raven lets out a low chuckle, running his hands further down until they were kneading the back of the pudding head’s milky white thighs, slowly picking up the boy.“God, Kenma. You’re so perfect like this, baby. So perfect for me, baby.” The captain whispers huskily, his lips gently grazing over his boyfriend’s ear with every word he spoke. Just as he tilts his head to move in for a deep, longing kiss against Kenma’s plush, pink lips…





	Welcome to Wonderland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other ideas for my fanfictions and yet ??? The first one I pick is some bullshit one ri p-
> 
> Enjoy it you nasties ;)

“Hey, Kuro… what’s this?” Kenma deadpans, holding up a light blue dress feathered with white and black lace sewn throughout the fabric, complimenting the blue quite nicely. If it weren’t for the unamused stare the setter was giving him, Kuroo would’ve cooed at his beloved boyfriend.

“It’s a dress. Yours.” The captain replies with a smug smirk, a hand resting at his hip nonchalantly. It was clear that this response wasn’t enough for the second year, as his eyebrows knitted together in both curiosity and annoyance. Adorable.

“Why?” Kenma presses, hanging the dress up along with the many other costumes that were hanging neatly on a rack in the boys’ club room. To this, Kuroo’s hums mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows at the other.

“Because the boy’s volleyball club has decided to do a play for our opening assembly, babe. You weren’t here yesterday, so we assigned you the role of Alice.” The third year pulled the younger in by his small waist- one of the many things that Kuroo admired about the second year.

“I don’t want to be Alice…” The boy mumbles softly, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso, pressing his cheek to the taller’s chest. By the tone of his voice, the captain could tell the latter was pouting, and just to prove his point, he looks down to see Kenma jutting out his bottom lip in a silent protest.

“Come on, babe~ You’ll be adorable, as always!” Kuroo encourages his boyfriend with a blinding smile, but in a blink of an eye, the mood in the room went from cheerful to sensual as the raven slowly slipped his hands down to rest lightly over the plump curve of Kenma’s ass.

“If you’re a good boy,” He starts, a rather dangerous glint sparkling in his eyes. “Then I’ll give you a reward, baby boy. How’s that?” Kuroo’s voice is deep and almost husky as he whispers the sinful words into his boyfriend’s ear. The captain knew it worked when he heard the sharp gasp of Kenma’s breath getting stuck in his throat, the boy’s body going tense within his arms.

“Kuro…~” The pudding head whispers breathlessly, a shiver running down his spine at the other’s words. “Kuro, please~” He begs softly, his arms tightening around the other’s torso, his bright eyes squeezing shut simultaneously with the squeeze the captain gave his ass.

“Will you model in it for me, baby?~” Kuroo quite literally purrs into his boyfriend’s ear, licking a stripe over the shell of the setter’s ear. Another shiver racked through Kenma’s body at the rather sensual feeling, his body becoming hot.

“K-Kuro…~ Kuro, please~” Kenma repeats, his head tilting back as he became a mess under his boyfriend’s harsh gaze. In response, the raven lets out a low chuckle, running his hands further down until they were kneading the back of the pudding head’s milky white thighs, slowly picking up the boy.

“God, Kenma. You’re so perfect like this, baby. So perfect for me, baby.” The captain whispers huskily, his lips gently grazing over his boyfriend’s ear with every word he spoke. Just as he tilts his head to move in for a deep, longing kiss against Kenma’s plush, pink lips…

“-uro! Kuro!” Kenma’s voice cuts deep into Kuroo’s dream, the raven’s eyes almost immediately snapping open. With a heavy sigh, the younger presses a light kiss to the other’s forehead, pulling away with a small smile.

“Good morning, dummy. You have to get to the lab early today, remember? You were really excited about that new project you were working on.” Kenma says as he runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, only to frown at the beads of sweat dripping down his face.

“Are you okay, Kuro? You’re not sick… are you?” He asks, a look of concern resting on his soft, androgynous features. It was then when Kuroo had realized that he was indeed not about to have sex with his boyfriend. Nor was he in high school anymore.

“God, Kenma…” Kuroo groans as he sits up, covering his face in disappointment. Disappointment in that he couldn’t finish his dream or that he was embarrassed would remain a mystery for quite a long time.

Taken aback by his typically cheerful boyfriend’s new sullen persona, Kenma starts to frantically search through the cabinets throughout their apartment to find some medicine for the raven to take. If it were any other day, Kuroo would’ve been smiling like a dork at this point. After all, someone this cute should’ve been made illegal.

However, this wasn’t an ideal sort of wake up call. Kuroo was frustrated- sexually frustrated, that is.

“Kenma. Baby.” The raven slowly slipped out of his bed, walking over to his worried boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the other, Kuroo purposely let his largely prominent boner rub against the other’s lower back, causing the boy to freeze up in his arms.

“W… What…?” Kenma asked cautiously, almost immediately realizing the situation. Kuroo could see the calculations that sparked behind the boy’s eyes, but before he could get away, the former captain already had his wriggling boyfriend slung behind his shoulders as he dragged them back to their shared bedroom.

“Kuro, let go of me, you pervert! It’s too early in the morning for your bullshit!” Kenma screams as the door clicked shut behind the two.

~~~  
“Rough morning?”

“Shut up, Lev.”

**Author's Note:**

> only included an end note because it looks weird without one njsnkjsa


End file.
